project_zearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Zearth Wikia
!UPDATED, MORE DETAILS & PICTURES IN THE LORE BOOK! Welcome to the Project Zearth Wiki! This site will provide you with enough information about the Project Zearth Lore. (Homepage) The first chunks of Project Zearth were rendered by Creator Xoyjaz around September 2010. Even though it was switched project names from "Zeon city" to the "Neon-Cepton project", it still provides you with the same original concept & experience. Project Zearth has for many years focused on detail & adventure driven content. Classic ideas have been mixed with modern looks to create the best Minecraft experience. As the player, you are given the opportunity to experience a universe filled with creative structures, ideas, locations & lore! A new journey awaits you Origins It’s difficult to estimate exactly what time and date Project Zearth was created in 2010. In the aftermath of losing the first map ever created by Xoyjaz, he went on quitting Minecraft for about 2 weeks. Xoyjaz returned back to Minecraft with a plan to avenge his corrupted survival project. It was hard to ignore the success and growth of Minecraft, especially in 2010. This was recognized by Xoyjaz and in the attempt to impress himself as well as others, he designed the very famous “Cryzler Temple”, which is still present in Zeon City (Plaza district). Starting off in Minecraft alpha 1.2.2, it went from an innocent game to become a very addicting one. Friends around Xoyjaz would always encourage him to make puzzle maps (which was popular among the friend group). The game never failed to bring a true survival experience, and the first few months would involve building large temples and structures. Project Zearth was published on Planetminecraft April 7th,2013. After its release the project started taking a new creative direction. History The beginning In the beginning'of the new colonized land, a lot of things looked very promising for agriculture & house expansion. Duke Nexus who was an activist for the freedom party, was very popular among the masses. Nexus escaped a conflicted regime alongside his close friends, the ex-militant Xoyjaz brothers who preached towards a new liberal regime. The first manmade structures used materials out of mountain carvings and mineral mines to build temples glorifying the gods of the known land. Majority of the population accepted Notch as the original creator of everything. They created pyramid shaped temples way ahead of its time, shrines & spiral towers made out from specific materials symbolizing different riches of the new land settlement. Construction first began in September 2010 on the Cryzler temple which was deemed as becoming the “center of Zearth”. Although on the other hand, the Dirt Spiral Tower was the first ever structure built (Oracle Museum), which architects used to navigate progress on the temple. As the right hand of the Duke, Nexus had a lot of faith and trust inn his good friend Xoyjaz 1st to make him his main general. Nexus at this point had gathered a force of men who would fight under his leadership and protect the people. Xoyjaz 1st was granted the general title & his brother Rahib Xoyjaz would take his side as vice general. They were appointed to bring peace and protection to the new foundation, but Xoyjaz 1st had other plans to use his powers on expanding territory. With the permission of the duke, he sat foot to expand the rest of the new settlement and populate more districts. Mob War About 1 month had passed since the first settlement, and progress on the Cryzler temple was looking staggering. First roads (Diamond road) & bridges (Carter bridge) were developed as well as households in the southern district behind the temple. After Xoyjaz`s journey to expand the land, the explorers decided to split it up into districts: Plaza, downtown (North/South), Pedget and Woyls village. With everything still very much in progress, the political parties were set to make a big governmental & economical move to advance the new settlements order. Unfortunately, these decisions had to be put on hold as a dangerous war was about to break out. Exact dates of this incident are unknown but early October 2010 the settlement was attacked by a horde of vandalizing mobs. All districts were under heavy attack & damaged by the opposition. The threat was to great and it was too dangerous staying in the districts. This resulted immediately into a combat response between man and mob. Construction work & agriculture were all left behind to receive no progress over the next time period. Politicians, woman and their children were brought to safety and out of the battle zone. People would hide in underground bases or mountain caverns while the war was undergoing. Chaos spread quickly as there was no real organization of anything anymore, people were scared and desperate for someone to take charge and action during these war times. Their only hope was to pray for the gods which General Xoyjaz disputed as he never was a firm believer of their unnatural powers. Looking for Nexus to make a political move, Xoyjaz realized instant action was needed. Late October 2010 as Nexus had failed bringing the population together for great retaliation, General Xoyjaz proclaimed himself as emperor and united all the districts into a city naming it Xoyjaz city. A small group of people disagreed with his decision to crown himself emperor, so they went against him & his policies in all secret. These people established themselves as the Cepton movement. Xoyjaz also claimed to be the only God and claimed the temples as his domain. At the end of 2010, the Emperor had already conquered most of the land owned by the hostile mobs. Many hard battles were fought to claim land on both sides, but as time passed on the mobs never seemed to surrender. Meanwhile new land was discovered in the south and a new town (Yashar Town) was founded. Most of the battles would take place in Xoyjaz city or in the outskirts, while Yashar town hosted shelter for the civilians & politicians. The Emperor conquered this new land and made it his empire; the capital would remain as Xoyjaz city. It was very important for the Emperor regain back power in this city. Even though Xoyjaz city had the largest settlements of locations & builds, Yashar town had bigger plans at this point. Xoyjaz city was much more reminiscent of a war zone at this point, divided into a land of hostile mobs and emperor warriors battling over territory. More people were forced to move out of the city and establish a new life in Yashar town, where there was better resources and environmental conditions to live by. People of the Cepton movement did not believe the new settlement in the south would keep them safe from the war & couldn’t stand the new Xoyjaz regime, so they parted from the empire and founded a new settlement further south (This settlement would later go on to become the Cepton region). Going into the new year of 2011, Xoyjaz`s empire was under heavy attack from both hostile mobs and undercover sabotages from the Ceptonian movement. In order to change people’s attention during these dark periods, he introduced football as a distraction. The Emperor started many new building projects, structures like Tower of Milad and Emperor stadium were all part of this project during that time. Staying away from Xoyjaz city and letting the army handle the losing war, Emperor Xoyjaz had no other choice then to take battle into his own hands once again. February of 2011, he launched a huge offense towards Xoyjaz city coming from the harsh winter conditions of the south east to support inner city soldiers. As the Emperor left the power position in Yashar city (formerly known as Yashar town), the new appointed general Rahib Xoyjaz gained temporary leadership of the empire. In the long-awaited battling months, no progress was seen to show from Emperor Xoyjaz and his men. Casualties kept rising and more money was being spent into the military. People were exhausted and kept starving from harsh conditions of the war. During this time Yashar city was starting to grow into a modern society. Under the leadership of General Rahib Xoyjaz they had built new households, buildings, banks and much more. Hard battles in the north forced the Xoyjaz regime down south to Yashar city and at this point Rahib Xoyjaz actioned to advance his own military tactics with the help of his very own trusted colonels and warriors (Diamond & Gold). Ceptonians would also join this fight in favor of Rahib Xoyjaz & protecting their heritage. Their strongest warrior (Emerald warrior) alongside the rebellious army of Rahib Xoyjaz crushed almost all resistance. In august 2011 General Rahib Xoyjaz and his army had successfully defeated the mobs ending the yearlong mob war once and for all. The success of Rahib Xoyjaz had been recognized throughout the province. A long battle fought for peace alongside Ceptonians, the city of Xoyjaz had finally fallen into the emperor’s hands. After a difficult period, the Xoyjaz regime fell apart. A new democratic government was established with the freedom party as the leading power in control. Xoyjaz city was renamed Zeon city & Yashar city was renamed Premium city. The leader of the freedom party Nexus had passed away a month before the Mob war (October 2010 – August 2011) ended. With the new government taking charge, Rahib Xoyjaz was elected to lead the new regime. The region of Neon was established with Zeon as its capital city. Emperor Xoyjaz was crowned King under the power of the new government. The monarchy had nothing more than pride to hold onto, everything was controlled by the democratic Neon government from that day on. The parliament of Neon was built in Premium city where the government was established and Xoyjaz (Formerly known as Rahib Xoyjaz) became the first president of Neon. Neon & Cepton post war relationship As the dust settled down from the intense war period, a new challenge presented itself to build up the fallen Neon region. The new thriving government of Neon encouraged all people to take part of this massive rebuilding process known as the 1st Building revolution. Meanwhile the Cepton region was founded in the south by a Ceptonian council. The Ceptonian movement had the resources and time to build a whole new regime. Their beliefs were based on Notch as the first and only creator, so they built a huge monument honoring Notch`s greatness. Neon economy was much more advanced and way ahead of Cepton. The Neon government prioritized growing their new modern society and taking advantage of all resources their land had to offer. This new and powerful Neon started to get worldwide recognition in the world of Zearth. Their trade deals started increasing and more regions were interested in starting their businesses in the region. Neon used to provide Cepton everything they needed to build up their economy and region. This resulted in the “Zeon treaty”, where Neon government would gain major control over Cepton territory as part of their agreement. As time progressed you would see more Neonian flags in Cepton, Neon police and companies expanding their seeds in the region. The old mob war protection wall between Neon and Cepton was now transformed into a border between the regions by the Neon government to regulate traffic as Ceptonian’s tried getting into Neon for work purposes. As the region of Cepton started growing under Neon supervision, the government did not approve Ceptonian leadership. Instead the President of Neon placed King Xoyjaz in power to rule Cepton. The king renamed Notch’s temple in Jijilocity (Capital of Cepton) to King’s palace in favor of himself. A large community in Cepton did not like this at all, so they took their frees speech to the streets of Jijilocity in demonstration. The king ignored the protestants and it resulted into riots which was met with violent police forces putting people down. As a punishment the president of Neon taxed Ceptonian citizens with higher import charge & property fees. The whole idea of building a new Cepton faded away as Neon now used Cepton resources directly to build their own region. A large amount of coal, iron & gas was imported from Cepton to Neon. Cepton became Neon`s industrial theme park and the people of Cepton had enough with the ongoing exploitation. Ceptonians felt suppressed and grew tired of it while Neonian`s would visit to use their land without paying taxes. This led to poorer Ceptonians that struggled to keep a share of their own land. During this time a new political movement was growing fast in the underground scenes of Jijilocity. Aletta Yami Parks was elected leader of the Ceptonian republic party who raised the political group into parliament on 1July 2012. Neon`s position in Cepton was weakening and they had lost 95% of Ceptonian voters in favor of the Republicans. In 2013 the president of Neon got really sick & died from natural causes. His absence forced the election of a new president & by 7 April 2013 Gold Xoyjaz was elected as the new president of Neon. This day would be marked as the presidential election day of Neon. Gold Xoyjaz was more peacefully negotiable then his predecessor, and for the much-awaited party voting in Cepton he let the region vote their own party to rule as government. Neon allowed Cepton to hold their own election, and on 7 March 2013 Aletta Yami Parks of the Ceptonian republic party was elected as president of the Cepton region. The next day (March 8th) became Cepton`s Independence Day and a declaration was made between the new Cepton government and Neon to decrease all Neonian activity in Cepton & take their resources out of the region, or else Cepton wouldn't allow Neon to use their land in other contexts. Neon had already undergone major changes in their own region as population had increased dramatically and they were facing big economic challenges. Neon was forced to make the deal and focus on themselves to avoid economic crisis. Superpowers of Zearth Cepton received a lot of praise from their peers during their independence. The region held a large amount of natural resources which many companies around the world were interested inn. With permission from the Cepton government, many companies started investing funds in the region, giving Cepton`s largest economic growth by the year of 2014. On the counterpart, Neon would face a huge economic crisis as Cepton would pass Neon to become a superpower on Zearth. President Gold Xoyjaz started new funds and risky building investments that took a huge hit on the economy. This started the 2. Building revolution that took place in Neon. Cities received major changes in their infrastructure as huge renovations & construction work took place. Few major corporations could expand their network throughout the region on the premises of paying more taxes (Prixton company, Blue corporations, Union bank are some few companies mentioned) By the year of 2015, few of the president’s projects were starting to show results and at the time newly elected President Coppercut was able to make his changes to the unsuccessful wealth of the region. In his first speech as president, he compared President Gold Xoyjaz`s biggest achievements to Prixton’s Kloomon, naming it the “worst deals ever made, ever”. By the time of summer 2015, both regions had made headlines again as the tension was compared to the great suppression of 2012. Cepton was recognized as a leading superpower, while Neon was still on the rise to restore its glory. Past events between the regions had kept the tension in a cold period. Most noticeable the declaration of independence of Cepton and the decision of not removing the border wall between the regions had kept the regions on their guard. Neonian intel had gathered information about a 5 billion Emerald (Em) deal determined by the Cepton parliament to convict a military program. The Delta program involved building the regions first independent army, which stunned the Neonian government to raise questions. The presidential party suggested their response to the delta, the echo program. The process for approval had to go through many steps before they could launch their military program. Neonian government had sworn through the Qualdron order in 2011 after the mob war, to put all military down and invest in police forces, walls & light sources to prevent any new mob attack. This had the Neonian people furious, riots had emerged in both cities of Jijilocity and Zeon city to protest the rise of any army from both regions. In 2016 the Neon government agreed to go further with their Echo program, increasing the tension between the north & the south even more. Major import deals between the regions fell apart and most recognizable was the Petreville port which shut down in result of this. Gameplay Project Zearth is an open world map that offers different variation of gameplay for use. It’s a survival friendly map that is recommended for its adventure themed playthrough. Alongside the different storylines and objectives that needs to be completed, it also enables a creative mode experience that let players experience the scale and engineering behind the project. Technical usage Transportation The most common transport method used are rail systems. Most subway systems are equipped with an automatic minecart mechanism that pushes the cart by itself with a manual button press. Other formats include plane travels and water transport that rely on teleportation systems with command block usage. There is an airport in each city except for Glow city and a ferry station besides Zeon and Premium city. The ocean connects to all cities besides Zeon, this allows for regular boat travels. Everything is connected by a road, so if you keep following a road then you will eventually end up somewhere. Commands A set of different commands have been placed around the map to increase the satisfaction of exploration. We’ve added elevators, teleportation systems, particle effects and custom items with commands. '''Signs Signs are guiding tools that help determine your orientation and location on the map. Story mode Several plot lines occur apart from the project reality, to break up the setting and create a more adventure themed experience. These ongoing plotlines ties different stories together to create something juicy for the player experience. Solve the mysteries of the special one or have a closer look on what Prixton corp. is up to, by connecting the dots. Start off by following the hints located near the project spawn. Objectives '''Color box challenge Find all hidden color boxes, spread all around the map. They can be anywhere, its quite the challenge. There is a total of 50 color boxes hidden around the map, can you find them all? Monster challenge There is a great chance you will encounter on monster traps, spread around in the wild. Your best chance is not to underestimate the challenge and fight off the evil. Don’t go out looking for trouble, we need you to stay alive. Temples The map contains several different temples scattered around the map for the maximum adventure experience. Solve the puzzles and complete the temple for a special surprise! Secrets There is a secret in every corner of the map, ready to be discovered! Roam the lands for hidden messages and easter eggs, can you find them all? Standards Project Zearth uses a set of standards that are recognizable throughout the map. They act as the base fundamentals and are intentionally used to make the project appear more coherent. Some few exceptions are done on purpose, usually involving secrets or a specific location. The only way to change a standard would involve replacing all the foundations with new ones, by showing its necessity to the map for approval. Changing a standard is similar to changing a law, both are very time consuming and act as the base foundation to everything. New ideas are therefore regulated to a standard rather than changing it. These standards have grown stronger over time because the project never supported them. Even though these standards define the foundation of the project, doesn’t mean they cannot be changed. It would require a whole lot of work in order to break these elements apart and rebuilt them. Exceptions are strongly regulated. Architecture Project Zearth does not stick to one building style. Different parts of the map have their own unique building style. The most common style is Brovillian, modern and medieval (less common). A converted style of Brovillian can be found all over Zeon, Premium and Kloomon city. This is called the Zeon style, which resembles all the new Brovillian style in Neon. Modern style is more common in Cepton region and other urban locations in Neon. The architectural diversity is very noticeable in Project Zearth. More effort has been made to focus more on size comparisons in v.14. It’s important that size comparisons make sense to everything taking part on the projects interactive surface. Brovillian style has a low usage rate in the community. It’s a simple style but very effective for detail showcasing. It’s easy to master and can be applied to any form of building. It’s more of a filter then an independent style, all Minecraft styles can be converted into Brovillian. The interior is explained by the Broville circle theory; No matter what size a circle is shaped in Minecraft, it will always be at its full potential. You cannot create a circle in Minecraft if you miss a block. When doing Brovillian interior you never want to leave any space empty, this is true to how Project Zearth does interior. The interior should always reach its full potential, just like a circle. Tall Brovillian building tutorial Here is a layout of Blue Corp. HQ , located in Zeon city. Start shaping the building layout by setting up the base limits. The empty spots that are left after setting up the building frames can be filled with themed decorations (usually some type of garden). Divide the interior by a minimum of 3 sections: '''1. Main floor 2. Last floor/roof 3. All the floors in between. Changing the third requirement allows for more complex infrastructures. This is where it gets tricky and your buildings skills come in handy. Your determination and hard work affect the outcome of your project, practice always makes perfect. On the pictures you can see how I work my way up from the lobby to the highest floors with offices, meeting rooms, break rooms, storages, testing rooms etc. By cutting the building`s edges you give the structure a more dynamical approach. Block usage Specific blocks are purposely selected on Project Zearth. Each region has their own trade deals that contribute to their possession of certain blocks and minerals. The usage of brick is more common in Neon then Cepton, whereas Cepton has higher usage of quartz. Blocks used from the Nether or the End are rarely used as they are harder to obtain. We avoid complex systems that use unstable blocks. Structures with a solid base foundation have more priority then designs that only serves for esthetic purposes. If the usage of blocks creates an illogical format, then it’s best to be avoided. Economy The currency in Neon region is Gold Nugget (GN or $ as symbol) The currency in Cepton region is Emerald (Em or $ as symbol) The currency in Nova region is Gold Nugget (GN or $ as symbol) The currency in Santoria region is Gold Nugget (GN or $ as symbol) Conversion rates: 1 Diamond = 2 Emeralds 1 Diamond = 20 Gold Ingots 1 Diamond = 180 Gold Nuggets (GN) You will find more diamond caves in Neon than Cepton because of the alpha/beta terrain Neon is rendered in. The Cepton region was expanded during the Minecraft emerald update, and therefore emeralds are more common in Cepton than Neon. Transportation Project Zearth uses a variation of different transportation systems. The usage of vehicles is limited to minecarts, planes and boats. Cars are rarely seen on the map as they do not serve any other purpose then for esthetics. You cannot move a car in Minecraft and therefore we have decided to discard its usage from the map. Cars that serve an esthetic purpose only in airports, fire station and farms are more common. Other vehicles may appear for different reasons, most as easter eggs. '''Rail transportation Minecarts was the first version of transportation introduced to Project Zearth. The first railways were constructed from Zeon city state train station to Premium city old town. Today there are railways connected all over the regions. As time passed, new subway systems were implemented inside the city districts. Since then, more advanced systems have appeared like underground speed shuttles or sky trains. Air travel Aircraft travelling was introduced in v.13. This allowed the player to travel to any city that included an airport. First airport was finished in 2011, Zeon city, where airplane mods were used to travel from place to place. Airplanes only act inside airports, avoiding creating noise outside its original base. Planes that are none airborne fall under premises of the “active movement” standard. Other air traveling vehicles include helicopters, balloons and elytra. Boats ''' Creating ocean that connected to each other gave the possibilities of more interactive boat travels. Boat creations are used for esthetic purposes only and follow the “active movement” standard. Terrain The first chunks were rendered on September 2010. This remained as the Alpha terrain that later expanded to become the beta terrain. For each terrain update, a rift would take place between new and old rendered chunks. This has forced the project to merge into new land and open the possibilities for terraforming. The map stays true to its original terrain for the most part. We always seek to expand and upgrade parts of the terrain that looks very bland. The map acts like one continuous piece and therefore keeps all terrain on the same level. It doesn’t allow unusual activity to take place and break up the coherency of the terrain. The terrain has been monitored from a macro scale and formed to create as much sense as possible. This also interact with climatic illusions to prevent unusual scenarios of unexplanatory situations. The abbreviations used are B.A.S.L (Blocks above sea level) and bm2 (Blocksmeter, times two). Lore The project lore is one of the most important key factors in keeping the project as coherent as possible. A statement should always be true throughout the whole project. '''Time The timeline should always match with the lore. Neon and Cepton lore cannot refer to lore that dates earlier than 2010. Any other date will either have to be imported from other places outside the known map, guest projects or easter eggs. Language ''' English is the official language used to describe the lore and official statements. Project Zearth uses the symmetrical format for signs, as following; 1 * *, 1 2 *, 2 3 * and 2 3 4. This format is most common for official signs, but there are always exceptions. '''Compass direction The old compass located outside Pavilion is the original compass of the map. It was built in the earlier days of the project; the sunrise and compass directions have all been changed over time by Minecraft updates. North points where the compass used to show, the sun always rise in the east and this was true with the old compass. The four cardinal directions on Project Zearth Regions A Region is the official term of a marked location that is identified as a distinct entity in political geography. In the real modern world this would be referred to as a country. The term “region” was used in 2011 when Neon was established. The region did not have anything to call itself what would be recognized as a “country” in modern terminology. The region did not act as a modern country and was not planned to become what it was set out to be. Therefore, in order to make it fair, the term “region” was used instead of country. The official regions of Project Zearth: Neon'' – The region is established, its physically present and advanced.'' Cepton' – The region is established, its physically present and advanced. Nova – The region is established, it lacks physical presence outside of the lore.'' '' Santoria – The region is not physically part of the map, only present in the lore and some references on the project. ''Crepton'– ''Removed from the lore, currently no physical presence on the project. Cortex – No presence on the project. Technical usage Regulations have been made to prevent future technical difficulties that might result in a system failure. This include the following. Command block Commands are the basis of any data changing regulation. Previous updates have made command blocks give out error messages and glitch out. Maintaining a project that uses command blocks require constant updates. We use simple commands that are easier and more familiar to update. We try to limit the command block usage if possible and avoid unfamiliar and unstable commands that have higher glitch rate and produce complex commands. Exceptions are always made but regulated. Redstone ' Complex redstone systems that don’t have a strong base foundation are avoided. Only the best crafted redstone systems are used to prevent future functional breakdowns. The goal is always to create compact redstone systems and avoid large and unnecessary usage of space. '''Active movement ' The usage of active movement is prohibited from vehicles, blocks and others. The project acts as an unopened seal that only come to life once the player start exploring. Things like physical particle effects, active smoke, active airborne vehicles, active redstone systems and others are prohibited with a few selective exceptions. Guide '''Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region vJijilocity Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions Category:Browse